Devices with electrically conductive spring probes can be used to make pressure based electrical connections with input and/or output terminals of an electronic component and thereby establish pressure based, electrical connections with the electronic component. Embodiments of the inventions disclosed herein include methods of making probe heads having such spring probes and probe heads made using those methods.